


Воспоминание

by Pringston



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Portal 2, Psychological Drama, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pringston/pseuds/Pringston
Summary: — Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, Джошуа, — Уитли приподнял бровь и с легким недоумением посмотрел на механика. Мужчина вздохнул и решил выложить все карты на стол.— Уитли, ты там болтался почти два века, это намного дольше, чем продолжительность жизни любого человека. Мне тяжело говорить об этом, но… — механик собрался с силами и посмотрел прямо в глаза робота, зацепившись взглядом за неестественно яркую радужку. — Эта девушка давно мертва. Я сожалею.
Kudos: 1





	Воспоминание

Рефлексия и обдумывание причин и следствий никогда не были сильной стороной Уитли. Он предпочитал действовать напролом, не думая, полагаясь на интуицию и позволяя другим исправлять последствия. Но, паря в космическом пространстве на орбите Луны, ничего больше не оставалось. Иногда он прислушивался ко второму модулю, собрату по несчастью, которого так же занесло в эту пустоту и чьё имя он так и не удосужился узнать, если у того вообще было имя. Поначалу возгласы Второго раздражали Уитли, но постепенно он привык к бесконечному словесному потоку, связанному с космосом. Это было лучше, чем полное одиночество, немногим, но лучше. Иногда у Уитли мелькали мысли, что, не будь Второго, он бы давно сошел с ума в этой бесконечной темноте и тишине. «Ну, хоть кому-то, кажется, нравится эта ситуация» — думал тот, слушая восхищенные возгласы другого модуля. Но спустя какое-то время Второй замолчал. Поначалу Уитли подумал, что тот окончательно сломался или разрядился из-за отсутствия солнечной батареи, которой, слава людским богам, учёные снабдили его самого. Когда Второй заговорил вновь, Уитли подумал, что лучше бы он на самом деле отключился. Наблюдать за тем, отчаянный оптимист скатывается в экзистенциальный ужас и тревогу от масштабов того, что раньше его так восхищало, было гнетуще и пугающе.

— Космос большой. Космос _слишком_ большой. Хочу домой. Хочу на Землю, — до модуля донесся знакомый голос, чьи интонации он досконально изучил за время, проведенное вместе. Сколько они вообще болтаются на орбите? Дни? Месяцы? Годы? У Уитли не было ответа из-за отсутствия какого-либо ориентира, а его внутренние часы сломались, когда _Она_ чуть не убила его после своего пробуждения.

— Да, приятель, понимаю. Я тоже хочу домой… — Уитли вздохнул. Через пару секунд у него возникла мысль, и, после небольшой паузы, тот продолжил. — Слушай, эм… А как тебя зовут? Наверное, надо было спросить об этом намного раньше, да… — Неловкий смешок. — Так, хм… У тебя есть имя?

Тишина в ответ. Как он и ожидал. Пора бы уже смириться, что ничего дельного ему от Второго не добиться.

Уитли кинул взгляд на Землю, частично освещённую Солнцем так, что она напоминала полумесяц. В ночных участках светились огни городов. Наверное, _она_ жила в одном из них, свободная и счастливая. Всё чаще Уитли начали посещать мысли о том, чего он лишился. Встреча с этим человеком действительно была лучшим событием в его жизни. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя нужным, вывести девушку из этого научного ада стало его первой действительно значимой целью. И наконец-то кому-то стало не наплевать на маленький модуль, не справившийся с тем, ради чего его вообще построили. Почему ему надо было сойти с ума от власти, разрушив всё, что было между ними?

— Почему ты портишь всё, с чем имеешь дело, Уитли?..

— Хей, хей, смотри, смотри, что это? Что это? Это спутник? Это спутник. Смотри, это спутник!

— Каждый раз одно и то же, хватит прерывать мои тоскливые размышления о неудачах прошлого! Нет здесь никакого… — Уитли посмотрел на Второго и осекся. Рядом действительно находилось что-то вроде спутника, и это не был один из брошенных, полуразрушенных людских объектов, с которыми модулям чудом удавалось не сталкиваться. Он был новым, недавно построенным, и, кажется, пытался с ними связаться!

— Так, надеюсь, я смогу наладить связь… Работай, пожалуйста, работай… — Уитли не был уверен, что старый передатчик, с помощью которого он и Второй слышали друг друга, сможет подключиться к спутнику, но через пару минут связь была установлена. Поначалу он слышал только помехи, но через пару минут модулю получилось распознать входящий сигнал. Говорили на каком-то неизвестном Уитли языке, поэтому он решил просто поздороваться, в надежде, что те, кто находятся по обратную сторону, найдут переводчика.

— Эм, приветствую вас, люди! Я надеюсь, что вы люди… В любом случае, здорово связаться с кем-то за столь долгое пребывание в открытом космосе! — Уитли осекся, будучи неуверенным, стоит ли говорить что-то ещё, чтобы личности по обратную сторону поняли, на каком языке он говорит. Может, уже никто и не говорит на английском? Стоит ли попробовать морзянку, или какой-либо другой шифр?

— Да, эм… — внезапно Уитли услышал женский голос, немного взволнованный, но громкий и чёткий. — Теперь можете говорить, мы вас понимаем. Так, кто вы такие? К какой стране и организации относитесь? Что это за устройства и для чего они предназначены? — на заднем плане послышались другие, неразборчивые голоса, и шелестение бумаг.

— Устройства? — Уитли на секунду задумался. — А, вы не так всё поняли! Мы не находимся на Земле, мы и есть эти шарообразные штуковины! Давно тут уже болтаемся, не уверен, сколько именно. Я и Второй, — он кинул взгляд на другой модуль и вздохнул. — И Второй.

— Так, что вы из себя представляете? Искусственный Интеллект или что-то подобное? Откуда вы прибыли?

— О, да, самый настоящий Искусственный Интеллект, всё верно! Ну, не уверен насчёт уровня интеллекта Второго, но я то уж точно совершенно и полностью разумен! Кстати, вы же люди, да? — Уитли резко перескочил на другую тему. — Боже, я так давно не общался с людьми! Ни с кем, на самом деле, не общался… Думал, сойду тут с ума, но вы нас нашли! Это так здорово! Наконец-то мы попадем домой, а Второй? — Уитли посмотрел на другой модуль, и был приятно удивлен, когда тот разразился в ответ радостной тирадой. — Да, приятель, я тоже не могу в это поверить! Наконец-то! Я уже начал было думать, что этого никогда не произойдёт… Так, хм, когда вы собираетесь нас забрать?

— Об этом позже… Так, откуда вы? Кто вас создал? — голос с обратной стороны начал звучать спокойнее, чем в начале их разговора.

— А, ну, вы же, людишки, нас и построили! До сих пор сложно переварить этот факт. Но да, гениальнейшие из вашего рода смогли создать что-то такое невероятное, как нас. Aperture Science, точнее, поищите, об их изобретениях должно быть много информации. Порталы-шморталы, кубы, кнопки, гели, много ещё всякого научного…

— Значит, Aperture Science, говорите… — на заднем плане опять зашуршали бумаги и зазвучали голоса, на этот раз пауза была дольше. В конце концов, девушка опять заговорила. — Это интересно. Но ещё интереснее, как вы оказались в космосе, если раньше были на Земле? Это часть вашей миссии? Какова вообще ваша миссия? Для чего вы были созданы?

— А, ну… — Уитли замялся. — Это была… Внеплановая ситуация, да! У нас случился небольшой апокалипсис, и ну… Это долгая история, на самом деле.

— У нас, а тем более _у вас_ полно времени. Мы с удовольствием послушаем.

Следующие минут двадцать Уитли рассказывал о произошедших событиях, начиная с момента убийства учёных. С другой стороны часто слышались разговоры, шелест бумаги, вздохи, ходьба и множество других звуков. К изначальной собеседнице Уитли присоединились другие люди, расспрашивая модуль о всём, что ему было известно.

Наконец, расспросы прекратились, и Уитли снова задал вопрос, который интересовал его больше всего.

— Знаете, разговаривать с вами очень весело, правда, лучше и не бывало! Но, эм… Когда вы нас заберёте отсюда? — Уитли издал взволнованный смешок. Каждая минута нахождения здесь была пыткой, и он был бы рад прекратить её как можно скорее.

— Да, насчёт этого… — Люди на обратной стороне начали что-то обсуждать, но модуль не мог расслышать, что именно. — Нам нужно переговорить с нашим начальством и правительством. Мы обязательно сообщим вам о результатах переговоров в ближайшее время. А сейчас, мы вынуждены прервать связь. Ждите повторного сигнала.

— Но! — Уитли хотел было возразить, но сигнал оборвался. Это было лучше, чем ничего, их наконец-то обнаружили, но модуль не был уверен, что их заберут на Землю. А если и заберут, то Уитли и Второго ждёт полная неизвестность. Пожалуй, это было даже страшнее, чем болтаться вечность в космосе. Но желание вернуться домой было сильнее всех страхов. Модуль попытался себя успокоить, и принялся ждать, пока люди с ним опять свяжутся. И чему он точно научился, паря такое долгое время в этой пустоте, так это ждать.

***

— И потом они уволили меня, представляешь! Из-за того, что я случайно нажал на кнопку подачи нейротоксина! Это могло случиться с любым! Ужасная несправедливость, — возмущенный голос Уитли и смех механика послышались в одном из лабораторных помещений, разносясь по коридору и привлекая внимание новичков. Бывалых работников чрезмерной экспрессией Уитли было уже не удивить, но их все равно иногда передергивало от воспоминаний. Первое знакомство с этим роботом хоть и было для каждого разным, все равно оставалось действительно незабываемым.

— И правда, это очень нечестно, — отсмеявшись, ответил Джошуа, главный механик лабораторного подразделения Омега, занимавшегося созданием и изучением роботов, андроидов и Искусственного Интеллекта. Завинтив последний винт, он посмотрел на Уитли, одобрительно кивнул и отложил инструменты. — Готово. Вроде, теперь системы полностью исправны, но если вдруг заметишь какие-то неполадки, то знаешь, где меня найти.

— Спасибо, Джошуа, — Уитли улыбнулся и покрутил запястьем, которое теперь без труда подчинялось ему. — Это тело невероятное. Немного странные ощущения, до сих пор сложно привыкнуть к конечностям и всему такому, но теперь я могу передвигаться сам, без чьей-либо помощи, куда захочу! Я не мог и мечтать об этом.

— За те данные, которые мы получили, изучая тебя и твоего друга, и которые сильно помогли нам в разработках, мы должны вам многое. Это тело — меньшее, чем мы могли отплатить. Но оно всё ещё остается произведением инженерного искусства и плодом работы сотен учёных, так что не думай, что мы впихнули тебе какой-то хлам. — Джошуа покивал головой в подтверждение своих слов. — Одно изменение оттенка глаз в зависимости от настроения чего стоит. Совершенно бесполезная штука, но зато эти придурки из отдела логистики теперь даже заикнуться не посмеют, что мы чего-то там «не можем» — мужчина недовольно фыркнул и ненадолго замолчал, задумавшись. — Кстати, уже через пару дней должны принять эту конвенцию о правах «разумных существ искусственного происхождения», которая наделала столько шума. Небольшая кучка идиотов проводит забастовки, но, в целом, все поддерживают идею приравнять вас в правах к людям. А это значит, что ты можешь идти куда хочешь. Какие планы на будущее? — Джошуа грустно посмотрел на Уитли и улыбнулся. Ему будет не хватать этого парня, работать с ним было одно удовольствие. Да и личность он исключительно приятная, пусть и слишком эмоциональная. По крайней мере, остаётся общение через Интернет. Лучше, чем ничего.

— О, ну, я ещё не строил серьезных планов… — робот задумчиво посмотрел в окно кабинета. На улице сновали люди, переходя из одного блока в другой, приглушённый свет солнца проникал сквозь кроны деревьев, посаженных вокруг, пели птицы. Весна была в самом разгаре. — Наверное… Знаешь, наверное, я всё-таки попытаюсь найти _её_. Я знаю, знаю, что она не будет рада видеть меня, — поспешил объясниться Уитли, — всё-таки, я наворотил _такого_ , но… Я хочу извиниться, я должен это сделать. Даже если она не простит меня. Ничего не будет, как раньше, я понимаю это, я не идиот, — парень вздохнул. — Но я должен попытаться. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы совесть не продолжала съедать меня изнутри. Я действительно должен это сделать. — Уитли ненадолго замолчал, погрузившись в раздумья. — Не представляю, как я вообще буду её искать, я ведь даже её имя не удосужился узнать, но, наверное, есть способ… Есть идеи? — он с надеждой посмотрел на Джошуа.

— Да, кстати, об этом… — мужчина замялся. Он не знал, как лучше начать этот разговор, но больше его откладывать было нельзя. — Как ты думаешь, сколько времени ты и твой дружок болтались на орбите?

— Ну… Я не уверен, у нас не было никаких ориентиров… Наверное, пару лет? Может, даже пару десятков… Кстати, и правда, сколько? — Уитли с интересом посмотрел на Джошуа, внимательно вглядываясь в его глаза, словно пытаясь найти ответ в них.

— Ты находился там гораздо дольше. Что-то около 170-190 лет, мы точно не уверены, — сказал Джошуа, внимательно следя за реакцией робота.

— Вау, так долго? Это действительно ощущалось как целая вечность, но я не думал, что прошло столько времени. С другой стороны, в разрушенном комплексе я был _намного дольше_ , — Уитли улыбнулся, — так что это не так уж и много, если подумать.

— Да, наверное, — растерянно ответил Джошуа, поняв, что до Уитли не дошло, что он пытался сказать ему этой информацией. Собравшись с духом, он решил попробовать ещё раз. — А сколько живут люди? Если ты забыл, напомню: в среднем, 70-80 лет, редко кто доживает до 90-100.

— Да, я знаю, но… Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, Джошуа, — Уитли приподнял бровь и с легким недоумением посмотрел на механика. Мужчина вздохнул и решил выложить все карты на стол.

— Уитли, ты там болтался почти два века, это намного дольше, чем продолжительность жизни любого человека. Мне тяжело говорить об этом, но… — механик собрался с силами и посмотрел прямо в глаза робота, зацепившись взглядом за неестественно яркую радужку. — Эта девушка давно мертва. Я сожалею.

И, как и ожидал Джошуа, цвет глаз начал меняться, темнея от почти прозрачного, словно стеклянного, до василькового, вслед за изменением выражения лица робота. Уитли шокированно смотрел на него, до конца не веря и не осознавая сказанных ему слов. Парень в неверии покачал головой, сначала медленно, потом быстрее, отрицая услышанное.

— Нет, нет, нет, это не может быть правдой, это не… Это… — Уитли схватился руками за голову и пустым взглядом уставился на колени. — Это всё было бессмысленно с самого начала, — медленно произнёс робот после длинной паузы. — На что я вообще надеялся, — парень усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку офисного кресла, уставившись в потолок и обдумывая полученную информацию. Джошуа стоял рядом, не решаясь что-либо сказать или сделать.

***

Солнце ярко освещало деревья и мощёную дорожку, проходящую между ровными рядами могил. Многие из них были явно давно заброшены, а надписи — практически нечитаемы. Несмотря на это, парню всё-таки удалось найти нужную могилу, которая на удивление хорошо сохранилась и выглядела намного ухоженнее остальных. Положив на землю букет — ещё одна глупая людская традиция — Уитли сел на траву рядом с могилой. В голове мелькнула мысль, что на свидания тоже принято приносить цветы. Это заставило его улыбнуться — совсем незаметно, едва дрогнув уголками губ. Она бы ни за что не согласилась на свидание с ним, если бы он предложил. Но теперь ей было всё равно на его нахождение рядом.

— «Годы жизни: 1789-1828». Ты даже и сорока лет не прожила. Хотя, на самом деле, неудивительно, полагаю, в том чёртовом комплексе была куча опасных для здоровья штуковин, — Уитли заговорил вслух, понимая, что это бессмысленно и глупо, но ему это было необходимо. Он должен был наконец выкинуть всю ту кашу из головы, которая убивает его уже несколько столетий.

— Дата рождения, конечно, неверная, но надо же было им как-то обозначить твой возраст. Новое летоисчисление, вероятно, сильно тебя удивило, как и другие изменения. «Челл Эрентен». Ну наконец-то мы представились друг-другу. Моё имя, ты, конечно, помнишь, хотя, наверное, предпочла бы забыть навсегда. Немного обидно, но на свой счёт можешь не волноваться — твоё имя я теперь буду помнить вечно. Я не преувеличиваю, впереди у меня действительно вечность. Согласилась бы ты на такое, если бы тебе предложили? Что-то мне подсказывает, что нет.

— Я так долго задавался вопросом — ненавидела ли ты меня после всего? Однозначно должна была, а может, слишком презирала, чтобы ненавидеть. Я как-то слышал от одного человека, что ненавидят равных, а презирают тех, кто ниже тебя. Не виню, тебя, правда. Я и сам себя презираю.

— Тебе, наверное, было бы интересно узнать, что случилось с _Ней_. К сожалению, не располагаю этой информацией, Джошуа говорил, что это всё очень секретно и он не может рассказать, так как ребята из правительства ему голову открутят, но вероятно, они все-таки смогли проникнуть в комплекс и достать её оттуда, и, может, даже окончательно уничтожить. Пожалуй, то, что я сообщил им координаты лабораторий Aperture — один из немногих моих поступков, о котором я не жалею. Она заслужила наконец-то лишиться своей власти и умереть, ты должна согласиться с этим. Хотя, наверное, твоё мнение о ней изменилось из-за того, что произошло между вами в этих подземельях. Ваши взаимоотношения всегда были странными. Смесь взаимной, ослепляющей ненависти и чего-то ещё, не до конца мне понятного. Она никогда не ненавидела никого так сильно. Ты была особенной для неё. Чем больше я думаю об этом, тем более странные мысли на этот счет у меня появляются. Но ты бы не упала так низко. Прости за каламбур.

Время шло, а Уитли всё говорил и говорил, выплескивая то, что накопилось в нем за долгие годы рефлексии. Словно вернулись те славные дни, когда он о чем-то болтал, а Челл слушала, без возможности (или без желания?) что-либо ответить. Просидев на могиле до вечера, парень уже было собрался уходить, но, вдруг вспомнив о самом главном, остался еще ненадолго.

— Знаешь, я понимаю, что это всё выглядит жалко со стороны, но мне действительно стало легче после нашего разговора. Если наше общение вообще когда-либо можно было назвать разговором, — Уитли усмехнулся. — Спасибо тебе за всё, ты была лучшим, что когда-либо появлялось в моей жизни. И, хоть я, как всегда, всё испортил… Спасибо. Мне жаль за всё, что я натворил. Я знаю, что ты никогда бы меня не простила, но… Мне правда жаль. Прощай. — Кинув последний взгляд на могилу, освещенную лучами заходящего солнца, парень вздохнул медленно побрел в сторону выхода с кладбища, погрузившись в свои мысли, которые были ещё более спутанными, чем до разговора. Уитли ещё не раз придёт сюда, рассказывая о событиях своей жизни и переживаниях, сделав разговор с могилой чем-то вроде доброй традиции. И, уходя, он каждый раз не будет замечать, как пара неестественно жёлтых, нечеловеческих глаз будет провожать его взглядом.


End file.
